


Что было по-настоящему?

by Lim_sorgo



Series: Беременный Баттерс [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: приквел, сиквел и вбоквел к драбблу про беременного от инопланетянина Баттерса "Мой малыш", в процессе (и хрен знает, когда оно будет дописано)





	Что было по-настоящему?

**Author's Note:**

> приквел, сиквел и вбоквел к драбблу про беременного от инопланетянина Баттерса "Мой малыш", в процессе (и хрен знает, когда оно будет дописано)

До беременности Баттерса вообще не волновал этот вопрос, хватало других проблем. Когда ему было обращать внимание на девочек и думать о сексе — родители следили за каждым шагом, заваливали работой по дому, постоянно упрекали — даже без повода, просто по инерции. Запрещали запираться в ванной. Мать могла ворваться туда в любой момент. Баттерс, расслабленный под теплой водой, каждый раз вздрагивал от неожиданности, пытался прикрыться. Мать резко отодвигала дверцу кабинки и долго смотрела на него с осуждением.

— Знаю я вас, — говорила наконец, захлопывала дверцу и уходила из ванной. 

Баттерс смывал с себя пену дрожащими руками и старался не плакать. Он никогда не делал ничего плохого — того, чего мама от него почему-то ожидала. Выносить несправедливые обвинения было тяжелее всего.

А теперь, после случившегося той ночью, тело неожиданно взбунтовалось. Баттерсу снились неприличные сны, каждое утро хотелось сделать с собой то самое плохое, о чем предупреждала мама, на уроках все мысли сосредотачивались на одноклассницах, в голове крутилось: «Кто? Кто?»

Понадобилось несколько недель, чтобы Баттерс смог разобраться в себе и понять: девочки его не интересуют. Совсем. Как бы он ни представлял их в своих объятьях, это оставляло его равнодушным. Да и смутные сны стали яснее — в них не было девочек. Точнее, в них были не девочки. Тот, кто приходил в его сны, был плоскогрудым и узкобедрым. Был сильнее и увереннее Баттерса. И сам брал его. Короче говоря, явно был парнем.

Этот парень из снов закидывал Баттерса на кровать, или на газон прямо перед домом, или на песок пляжа, похожего на пляж с маминого постера в гостиной. Когда Баттерс посмотрел один из последних военных фильмов, место действия сменилось на жидкую грязь полигона. Или сухой горячий брезент, словно специально оставленный кем-то в узком проходе между бараками. Сценарии снов были очень разнообразны: действие всегда происходило в новых местах.

Однажды Баттерс понял, что не сможет терпеть дольше. Он начал присматриваться к одноклассникам и первым же делом остановился на Кенни.

«Кенни за деньги сделает что угодно!» — радостно подумал Баттерс и подошел к тому после уроков.

— Ну привет, — сказал Кенни, немного растягивая слова, и выдохнул сигаретный дым колечком.

«Как будто уже догадался и набивает себе цену», — удивленно подумал Баттерс, невольно делая шаг назад, чтобы не дышать дымом.

Кенни был симпатичным, наглым, открытым, готовым на все. Баттерс смотрел на него и молчал.

«Как же мерзко он выглядит с сигаретой! Никогда раньше не задумывался, а ведь сто раз видел, как он курит. Чего я вообще тут стою? Кенни парень, но я его не хочу».

Неожиданно осознав последнюю мысль, Баттерс сначала воспрянул от радости, а потом поник, понимая, что все еще хуже, чем казалось до этого.

— Дружок, ты онемел от такого офигенного меня? — заботливо спросил Кенни, стряхивая пепел Баттерсу на ботинки.

— Прости, я обознался, — ляпнул тот, не подумав, и, развернувшись, быстро ушел.

— Чего? — заорал Кенни ему в спину. — С кем это ты меня спутал, совсем, что ли? Я уникален!

— Да-да, один на миллион, как Марти, — прошептал расстроенный Баттерс самому себе.

Он любил мультики и многие знал наизусть, но, когда начинал повторять реплики героев вслух, никто не узнавал цитаты и на него странно смотрели, думая, что он сочиняет эти дурацкие фразочки на ходу.

«Я не хочу Кенни, совсем не хочу Кенни, — думал Баттерс, медленно шагая домой на автопилоте и не видя ничего вокруг. — Но что же делать? Кого я тогда хочу?»

На следующий день в школе все парни из класса были подвергнуты короткому тестированию. Баттерс подходил к ним и спрашивал какую-нибудь фигню, а сам прислушивался к себе: да или нет? От Кайла странно пахло — вот уж новости, никогда раньше ничего подобного не замечал, а сейчас аж волоски на загривке дыбом вставали, стоило представить, как они с Кайлом ложатся в кровать голые. Стэн пах нормально и — о чудо! — не курил, но от его голоса у Баттерса сводило пальцы на руках и на ногах. А ведь обычный голос, как у всех, ничем не выделяется. Твик раздражал своей неуверенностью, зато благодаря общению с ним Баттерс понял, что ему нужен кто-то доминирующий. Да, вести сам Баттерс явно не хотел. Это могло показаться очевидным, ведь парень из снов брал его, а не наоборот, но даже до такой простой мысли удалось дойти не сразу.

Доминирующий парень? Баттерс посмотрел на Картмана.

— Эрик, ты мне не одолжишь десять центов? — спросил Баттерс, опираясь о край парты Картмана.

— Ты совсем охренел, долбоеб? — спросил тот низким голосом, глядя исподлобья злыми глазами.

«Он тебе должен пятьсот семьдесят три доллара восемьдесят девять центов, — шепнул внутренний голос. — Скопилось за все годы!»

— Мне не хватает на сок, — улыбаясь, говорил Баттерс, как всегда, игнорируя лишние мысли.

— Это твои проблемы! — завелся Картман и попытался вылезти в проход между партами, но застрял — и теперь нелепо дергался, чтобы освободиться.

«Нет. Это не он».

Поиски ни к чему не привели. Положение Баттерса выглядело все более и более незавидным. Одно дело узнать, что тебе хочется переспать с парнем, — тогда шанс еще есть, у некоторых людей много слабостей, — но совсем другое дело понять, что абы кто не подходит на роль будущего партнера, а значит, даже если нужный парень и найдется — шансы уломать его практически никакие. А может, он и вовсе не существует в природе.

— И что тогда делать? — негромко спросил самого себя Баттерс, выходя в коридор после уроков.

Руками он прикрывал живот, чтобы случайно не получить от кого-нибудь сумкой.

В школьных коридорах приходилось перемещаться, прижимаясь к стенам, потому что иногда устраивались Дикие Гонки — и это было страшно. И запрещено правилами, но Гонкам запреты не мешали. Играли до первого пойманного учителями.

Прижимаясь к стене, Баттерс вдруг застыл на месте, сам не понимая еще, почему остановился. Кто-то несся навстречу, и подсознание заметило опасность? Нет, дело не в этом.

Зачем-то нужно было идти назад. Не в класс, а мимо открытой двери, из которой только что вышел, дальше по коридору, потом по лестнице — тут Баттерс немного замялся, решая, спускаться или подниматься, — наверх, все же наверх, теперь свернуть — и вот оно, пришел!

В маленьком, почти незаметном снаружи закутке сидел на широкой стремянке Крейг Такер и курил тонкую длинную сигарету, аккуратно стряхивая пепел в самодельную пепельницу из пивной банки.

Баттерс стоял перед стремянкой и смотрел, как Крейг курит. Почему-то это выглядело завораживающе, хотя Крейг курил в общем-то так же, как Кенни. Да и одевались они примерно одинаково — все мальчишки в классе одевались плюс-минус в одном стиле! — но на Крейге привычные вещи смотрелись совсем не так, как на других. Может, дело в осанке? В ширине плеч, в их линии — в фигуре вообще? В манере держаться? Кенни был постоянно напряжен, словно ждал чего-то страшного с минуты на минуту. Крейг же всегда оставался полностью расслабленным, словно все самое страшное уже случилось, а на остальное просто насрать. И то, как он изящно — совсем чуть-чуть — горбился, почему-то выглядело королевской осанкой. В отличие от, к примеру, вечно натужно прямой спины Кайла, которому с малых лет доставалось от матери за малейшее отклонение от солдатской выправки. 

Баттерс очнулся и решительно сел рядом с Крейгом. Тот покосился на него, но промолчал.

— Ой, мне же нельзя этим дышать! — вспомнил Баттерс. — Ты не мог бы?..

Крейг на секунду задумался и вдруг затушил только начатую сигарету о жестяной край банки.

— Такие девочки курят, — растерянно сказал Баттерс, удивляясь, что его не послали, хотя это вообще-то место Крейга, он здесь уже сидел, и тут к нему приходят и просят потушить сигарету! 

— Стрельнул у девочек, — лениво ответил Крейг, спрыгнул со стремянки, отогнул панель от стены и спрятал пепельницу. — Слушай, что у тебя с животом? Болезнь какая-то?

— Нет, — покачал головой Баттерс, — это не болезнь.

— А что тогда? — Крейг встал напротив него и смотрел прямо в глаза, ожидая ответа.

Баттерс решил не врать.

— Я жду ребенка, — с гордостью ответил он.

— Это все объясняет, — ровно сказал Крейг.

Он почему-то до сих пор не ушел и стоял очень близко, почти касаясь колен сидящего Баттерса своей ковбойской замшевой жилеткой.

— Ты похож на индейца, — сказал тот, протягивая руку и дотрагиваясь до полосок кожи, украшающих жилетку. — Тебе очень идет.

— Сходи к врачу, — посоветовал Крейг, перехватывая его руку. — Не знаю, кто тебе впарил про ребенка, но не будь придурком и сходи к врачу.

Он держал руку Баттерса в своей чуть дольше, чем следовало бы. Баттерс успел почувствовать приятное тепло, растекающееся от места прикосновения по всему телу.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Я схожу. А ты не говори никому про ребенка, хорошо?

— Без проблем, — кивнул Крейг, некоторое время еще порассматривал его молча и наконец пошел к лестнице.

Баттерс хотел броситься ему вслед, но понимал, что поступать так нельзя, это бы все испортило. Кто бы мог подумать. Единственный парень в классе, которого он хочет, — это Крейг. С ума сойти. Невозможно. С чего вдруг? И главное — как с ним замутить? У Крейга точно нет слабостей. Никаких слабостей — он непробиваемый, как брандмауэр.

Той ночью Баттерсу снился не некий абстрактный парень, а вполне определенный. Баттерсу снился Крейг.

После разговора в закутке они по-прежнему не здоровались, ничего не изменилось в их общении, но иногда Баттерс стал замечать разные странности. Например, как-то увидел Крейга у своего шкафчика — Крейг стоял с несколько офигевшим выражением лица, как будто не мог понять, куда вообще попал и что делать дальше. Ему это было несвойственно, он всегда выглядел уверенно и неколебимо.

Еще он стал на мгновение задерживаться, проходя мимо парты Баттерса к доске, к дверям или к своему месту. 

Когда Баттерс плел какую-то чушь тренеру спортивной секции, чтобы отмазаться от занятий еще на месяц, Крейг вмешался и довольно ловко соврал, что Баттерса уже перевели в шахматный клуб из-за внезапно обнаружившегося таланта. Тренер поворчал и отстал.

— Он тебя и с пробитой головой заставит заниматься, — сказал Крейг, отводя Баттерса в сторону. — Слушай, в шахматном клубе я договорюсь, у меня там знакомая девушка. Будешь ходить туда.

Баттерса мгновенно скрутило от ревности.

— Вы встречаетесь? — спросил он, не думая, что говорит.

Крейг задумчиво посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил. Баттерс, вспыхнув, убежал в раздевалку забирать вещи.

Всю ночь ему снился Крейг, делающий с ним разные неприличные вещи. Впрочем, похожие на те штуки, которые вытворял кое-кто в действительности.

Утром Баттерс заскочил в школьный туалет — теперь, во время беременности, туда приходилось бегать чаще, чем обычно, и не было сил терпеть. У писсуаров стоял Крейг. Баттерс засмотрелся, как он отливает и стряхивает. А Крейг смотрел в зеркало на то, как смотрит Баттерс. Они встретились взглядами, и Баттерс, не выдержав, бросился в кабинку, под защиту хлипкой дверцы.

Снаружи было тихо, потом вжикнула молния, полилась вода, заработала сушилка для рук. До кабинки долетел приятный запах жидкого мыла — Баттерс его обожал, но никак не мог узнать название, поэтому иногда наливал немного в баночку и уносил домой.

Раздался звук шагов — но они не удалялись в сторону выхода, а приближались.

— Ты сходил к врачу? — спросил Крейг, остановившись с той стороны дверцы.

— Да, — зачем-то соврал Баттерс.

— Понятно. Хочешь, я схожу с тобой?

От неожиданности Баттерс открыл дверь и уставился на Крейга.

— Серьезно? Ты серьезно предлагаешь сходить со мной к врачу? — спросил Баттерс растерянно.

— Ты же не глухой? Я вроде так и сказал. — Крейг смотрел на его живот.

— Знаешь, у меня классная идея! Нужно пойти ночью! Пролезть в ту новую частную клинику, ну ту, которая недавно открылась на окраине, у холма. У них там есть аппараты для УЗИ, я тебе покажу!

Крейг чуть наклонил голову набок и выслушивал это безумное предложение без всякого энтузиазма.

— Ты же мне поможешь? — спросил Баттерс, затаив дыхание от накативших переживаний.

Крейг подумал и коротко кивнул.

— Но! — сказал он. — Если там не обнаружится ничего похожего на ребенка, то ты пойдешь со мной к врачу — в обычное время, по записи, как полагается.

— Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! — затараторил Баттерс и вдруг вцепился в жилетку Крейга обеими руками и замер, не зная, что делать дальше.

— Подарить тебе ее, что ли? — хмыкнул тот, не сбрасывая на этот раз руки Баттерса.

В туалет с шумом ввалилась компания Стэна — все четверо. Баттерс быстро убрал руки, а Крейг даже не дернулся отойти в сторону. И не обернулся на звук открываемой двери. Как смотрел на Баттерса, так и продолжал смотреть.

— Ладно, я тебе позвоню вечером, — сказал он, кивнул и спокойно пошел к выходу.

Парни расступились перед ним.

Баттерс снова заперся в кабинке и прижался спиной к дверце, не веря в свое счастье.

«Но с чего бы Крейгу так заботиться обо мне? — пронеслось в голове. — Раньше он и не смотрел на меня. А я — на него. Что изменилось?»

Что изменилось с ним самим, Баттерс знал и знал очень хорошо. А что могло произойти с Крейгом?

Ночью они забрались в новую частную клинику, где мама Баттерса подрабатывала администратором — у нее нетрудно было увести ключ от входа. Внутри нашлись ключи от кабинетов. Сигнализация пока не работала, это Баттерс тоже знал от матери — она много болтала за столом, красуясь перед мужем.

— Я слегка не специалист по УЗИ, — заметил Крейг, проводя пальцами по кнопкам на панели управления.

Баттерс затаил дыхание, глядя на его пальцы.

— Я узнавал, там все просто, давай включу. Экран повернем ко мне, вот так. Когда я увижу малыша, сразу пойму.

— Ага, отлично, — скептически сказал Крейг, садясь на место врача.

Баттерс лег на кушетку и задрал свитер с футболкой до груди. Обнажившийся округлый живот выглядел правильно и красиво — Баттерс не сдержался и осторожно погладил его.

Крейг смотрел на это, закусив губу.

— Ты и правда похож на беременную женщину, — сказал он наконец. — Но ты парень. Выглядит жутко!

— Жутко? — удивился Баттерс. — По-моему, красиво!

— Странный ты. Помазать этой гадостью или не надо? Лежи спокойно! Ни хера не видно. О! Заработало.

Они уставились на экран, ожидая увидеть хоть что-нибудь знакомое. Крейг водил по животу Баттерса холодной белой штукой, которая сейчас, наверное, пищала ультразвуком. От ее прикосновений, а точнее — от того, что ее держал Крейг, Баттерсу стало хорошо и спокойно, как в самом счастливом сне.

«Я ведь ничего не делаю, чтобы добиться его. Нужно делать что-то самому, придумай же что-нибудь!»

— Вот он! — закричал Баттерс, дернулся и сбил изображение.

— Тихо! — велел Крейг и попытался вернуть потерянный вид. — Ого! Да это же… голова.

— Ну, смотри, вот носик! Носик! — Баттерс засмеялся от счастья и снова все испортил. Но Крейг не стал ничего говорить, вернул ребенка в центр экрана и зафиксировал изображение.

— Сейчас распечатаю. Принтер включен?

— Да, я сразу включил.

— Так ты точно знал, да? — прищурился Крейг, когда принтер зажужжал, выдавая фотографию. — И от кого он у тебя? Этот чужой.

— Он не чужой! Ну, не совсем. Они вообще похожи на нас, отличий мало, так, по мелочи, — задыхаясь от возможности наконец рассказать все, начал Баттерс.

— И ты, выходит, с одним из них?.. Или искусственное оплодотворение?

— Я… — выдавил из себя Баттерс кое-как и понял, что не может рассказать Крейгу про ту ночь.

— Ладно, я врубился, можешь ничего не говорить, — кивнул Крейг. — Ты хоть согласился на это — или как всегда?

— Я согласился! — с жаром подтвердил Баттерс.

Щеки пылали, хотелось как-то прикрыться от изучающего взгляда Крейга. Тот воткнул белую штуку обратно в ее гнездо и положил руку на живот Баттерса. От ощущения теплой ладони на коже тот чуть не сошел с ума.

— Сколько тебе таскаться в таком состоянии?

— Я не спрашивал, — расстроился Баттерс, мигом приходя в себя после блаженного расслабления.

— А когда ты залетел?

— Где-то пять месяцев назад.

— Похоже. И что будешь делать?

— Как — что? Рожать! — искренне удивился Баттерс.

— Чем, прости? — хмыкнул Крейг.

— Ну… об этом я тоже не спросил…

— А о чем ты вообще спросил, чудило? Тебя хоть предупредили, что от секса с ними можно залететь?

— Да, я как раз поэтому и хотел!.. — начал Баттерс и осекся, осознав, что проговорился.

— Понятно. — Крейг отвернулся к стене, убирая руку. — Значит, сознательно работаешь ходячим инкубатором.

— Почему? Он будет моим, моим!

— Поздравляю.

Крейг встал с кресла и пошел выключить принтер. Баттерс сел на кушетке, поправляя футболку и свитер. В кабинете еще немного пахло краской и клеем после ремонта, от запахов кружилась голова.

— Боюсь, как бы меня тут не вырвало, — обеспокоенно сказал Баттерс, в последний раз одергивая край свитера. — Пойдем отсюда.

Они молча покинули клинику и разошлись по домам.

На следующий день Крейг подошел к столу, за которым Баттерс в одиночестве уплетал свой обед, и спросил:

— Тебе вообще можно это есть?

— Не знаю, — расстроенно сказал Баттерс, — но есть охота постоянно. Тут захотелось стейка с кровью, а мама как раз увлеклась вегетарианством, откладываю вот на кафе с карманных денег. Только бы Эрик не узнал! — Он обеспокоенно заозирался.

— Почему его колышут твои деньги? — спросил Крейг, складывая руки на груди.

Баттерс засмотрелся: не хватало только большого красивого пера в волосах и кожаного обруча — вылитый вождь одного из последних племен вроде шеванезов.

— Ну, он постоянно берет у меня в долг. И ни разу не отдал.

— Гм. И сколько он тебе должен?

— Где-то пятьсот баксов.

— Охереть. Вот гондон. И почему ты позволяешь?.. А, проехали.

Крейг ушел к своему столу, оставив Баттерса переживать над порцией остывающего пюре.

Через несколько дней Крейг положил на парту Баттерса пачку смятых сотенных купюр.

— Здесь семьсот — с процентами, — сообщил Крейг и хотел было пройти мимо, но Баттерс поймал его за руку.

— Что это?

— Картман отдает долг.

— Господи! Как у тебя получилось?

— Поговорил с ним в присутствии его матери.

— Ну ты даешь… У меня же никаких доказательств нет, что он мне должен, я ему всегда так давал, под честное слово.

— Молодец. Больше ни цента, понял? — грубовато велел Крейг, и Баттерс поспешно кивнул.

— Нехорошо получилось, ты ходил за моими деньгами…

— Мне он тоже должен был — заодно забрал все. Жирный так заврался, что даже доказывать ничего не пришлось — его мать сразу просекла ситуацию.

— А я тут сам приготовил себе кое-что на обед, хочешь? — спросил Баттерс, и Крейг застыл, явно обдумывая предложение.

— И что у тебя там?

— Ну, карри. Мясо, разные овощи, зелень, приправы…

— Хм. Карри.

После урока они попросили Шефа разогреть им карри и съели его вместе. Одноклассники смотрели в их сторону квадратными глазами.

Баттерс узнал, что жилетку Крейг купил в сэконде, потому что у Такеров не хватало денег на хорошую дорогую одежду. Во всяком случае, отец и мать Крейга так распределяли семейный бюджет, чтобы тратить на одежду минимум средств. Может, они копили на новую машину — покруче старой, может, хотели дом побольше. Баттерс предложил Крейгу скататься на выходных в Денвер и прошвырнуться по магазинам — в тайной надежде потратить все свои семьсот долларов.

Крейг согласился.

Баттерс не смог уснуть ночью перед поездкой из-за переживаний, три раза мылся под душем по часу, выбирал самую новую и приличную одежду, в которой живот не выглядел бы слишком страшно. Баттерс помнил: Крейгу его живот не нравится.

Всю дорогу Крейг молчал, он даже ни разу не выглянул в окно. Может, ему не хотелось лишний раз смотреть в сторону Баттерса, сидевшего как раз у окна, чтобы не затолкали, проходя мимо. В автобусе — новом, чистеньком, с кондиционером — все равно сильно укачивало, Баттерс достал пакетики, которые заранее приготовил дома, вложив друг в друга для надежности, — и виновато улыбнулся профилю Крейга.

— Тошнит? — спросил Крейг, наконец повернувшись. — Ложись мне на колени.

— А?.. Что?.. — растерялся Баттерс, чуть не выронив пакетики от удивления.

— Когда мою сестру тошнит в машине, она ложится мне на колени — и все проходит, — пояснил Крейг. — Надо попробовать.

— Меня не просто укачивает, — сделал попытку возразить Баттерс. — Тут еще и токсикоз…

— Я знаю. Не стесняйся, в случае чего — можешь обблевать мне штаны, я привык, — легко предложил Крейг.

— Твоей сестре точно помогает лежать у тебя на коленях? — засомневался Баттерс.

Крейг хмыкнул и похлопал рукой по своим ногам, приглашая его, как кошку.

Автобус качнуло, Баттерс заткнул рот обеими руками и поспешно опустился на ноги Крейгу. Джинсы у того пахли стиральным порошком. 

«Он тоже старался одеться в чистое», — невольно подумал Баттерс и украдкой потерся щекой о жесткую ткань.

Через пару минут Крейг положил руку ему на голову и стал гладить по волосам. Баттерс замер. 

«Надо что-то сказать! Или делать вид, что все в порядке. Или сказать!..»

— Тебе легче? — спросил Крейг.

Его голос звучал не так, как обычно, — немного приглушенно, неровно.

— Да, спасибо, — отозвался Баттерс шепотом, не зная — услышат его или нет.

Тошнота постепенно улеглась, и, засовывая ненужные больше пакетики в карман, Баттерс жалел о том, что приходится шевелиться. Хотелось лежать неподвижно и ловить каждое прикосновение пальцев Крейга, закрыть глаза и только чувствовать, как он перебирает волосы, осторожно гладит шею, случайно задевает ухо. Баттерс зажмурился от удовольствия и сам не заметил, как задремал.

Крейг подал ему руку, выходя из автобуса, а потом защищал в толпе, идя впереди и чуть сбоку. Баттерс понял, что тот старается не дать окружающим людям пихнуть его в живот, и мигом расклеился: сердце стучало слишком быстро, дыхание сбивалось, ноги подкашивались. 

— Мне надо сесть. Или лечь, — неуверенно сказал Баттерс, когда они наконец выбрались на свободное от людей место.

— Пойдем в отель, — кивнул Крейг и забрал у Баттерса его легкий рюкзачок.

«Я как будто девушка, за которой он ухаживает», — подумал Баттерс и попробовал понять: нравится ему эта мысль или нет, но голова отказывалась работать. Хотелось только одного.

Крейг поддерживал его за локоть, шагая рядом. Баттерса снова замутило: по улице, вдоль которой они шли, машины проезжали непрерывным потоком, выхлопные газы буквально душили. В Южном Парке не было такого скопления машин, и теперь Баттерс просто задыхался с непривычки. 

Он глянул на Крейга — тому все было нипочем — и невольно залюбовался. Крейг держался так, словно они вышли погулять во двор школы, а не приехали в большой шумный город под шапкой смога. В чужое незнакомое место, где поначалу обязательно должно быть немного неуютно, как думал Баттерс.

Джинсовая куртка с потертыми пуговицами смотрелась на Крейге так же круто, как ковбойская жилетка.

«Ему вообще все идет», — решил Баттерс про себя, и тут его окончательно скрутило.

Трех походов ночью в душ оказалось недостаточно.

Пока Крейг расплачивался у стойки отеля, Баттерс держался из последних сил, но, едва переступив порог номера, не выдержал:

— Крейг, слушай, у меня проблемы...

— Ты только сейчас понял? — спросил Крейг, закрывая дверь.

— Да нет, не из-за этого… То есть из-за этого, но не так, как ты думаешь… — запинаясь, сказал Баттерс ему в спину. — Мне теперь, когда я, э, ношу малыша, постоянно хочется…

Крейг обернулся и внимательно посмотрел на него. Словно бы даже с интересом — но Баттерс не был уверен.

— Ну и чего тебе постоянно хочется?

Нужного слова как назло не находилось. Ничего не получалось выдавить из себя.

— Заниматься… сексом, — наконец выдохнул Баттерс и закашлялся, чувствуя, как кожу лица начинает пощипывать от мгновенно прилившей крови.

— Да пошел ты, — бесцветно сказал Крейг и швырнул их рюкзаки на пол.

Баттерс вздрогнул. Он понимал, что, скорее всего, ему откажут, но не думал, что так экспрессивно — ну, для Крейга, — такая сильная реакция пугала. Тем более в последнее время Крейг и сам вел себя странно: зачем-то положил руку на живот Баттерса после УЗИ, гладил по голове, трепал волосы. Согласился провести вместе несколько дней — только вдвоем!

— Прости, я не должен был тебе это говорить, я просто не сдержался, я…

— Ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы я снял тебе шлюху? — спросил Крейг.

— Господи, нет! Конечно, нет! И в мыслях не было! — затараторил Баттерс, от беспомощности прижимая руки к груди. — Что ты, Крейг!

— Тогда зачем?

— Я… я хотел… хотел…

— Ну чего ты хотел? — слегка поморщившись, спросил Крейг и подошел ближе. — Ладно, иди в ванную, я подожду.

Но после этих слов он не отступил в сторону, освобождая проход, а вдруг погладил Баттерса по щеке и сказал:

— Ты странно пахнешь.

— Ой! Я три раза мылся, но в автобусе…

— Да нет же, — еле заметно качнул головой Крейг. — Тут другое.

Он все не убирал руку от лица Баттерса, и тот взмолился, не выдержав:

— Пожалуйста, сделай со мной что-нибудь!..

— А что я могу с тобой сделать? — прищурился Крейг. — Поставить тебе фигурный фингал? Сломать руку, чтобы ты откосил от занятий?

Говоря это, он водил кончиками пальцев по щеке Баттерса и пристально смотрел на него.

— У меня самого плохо получается — да и не помогает уже, — прошептал тот, — вот если бы ты…

— Скажи уже наконец, чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил Крейг, нахмурившись. — Ты можешь сказать прямо?

— Я не хочу идти в ванную, — замирая от ужаса, ответил Баттерс. — Я хочу здесь, с тобой.

Он робко коснулся гладящей его руки Крейга и, решившись, прижал ее к щеке. Тихо предложил:

— Если не хочешь смотреть, как я раздеваюсь, можешь отвернуться. Я быстро.

— С чего бы мне не посмотреть? — угрюмо спросил Крейг, осторожно высвобождая руку.

— Тебе же неприятно видеть мой живот?

— Как-нибудь переживу. Раздевайся.

Он говорил так, словно еще ничего не решил и собирался действовать по ситуации. Баттерса затрясло от волнения: если сейчас он чем-то вспугнет Крейга, то может уже никогда его не получить. В комнате было светло, слишком светло. Окно не закрыто шторами, белые стены, покрывала цвета топленого молока на кроватях. Раздеваться здесь казалось чересчур откровенным, к тому же Баттерс не умел делать это красиво. Пришлось стащить с себя одежду быстро и неловко, не зная, насколько смешно это выглядит со стороны. Насколько нелепым и убогим кажется его тело Крейгу.

— Ничего себе, — сказал Крейг, уставившись на пах Баттерса. — А парни еще спорят, у кого в классе больше всех.

— Помнишь, Картман замерял всем в четвертом классе? — слабо улыбнулся Баттерс. — Я тогда победил.

— Похоже, об этом все, кроме тебя, забыли, — ответил Крейг, помедлил пару секунд и начал снимать свою модную джинсовую куртку.

Баттерс шумно выдохнул и полез помогать. Он еще не знал толком, что они будут делать, но желание прикоснуться к Крейгу и увидеть его голым было невозможно сдержать.

— А тебе вообще можно? — невозмутимо спросил Крейг, пока Баттерс стягивал с него трусы, опустившись на колени.

Жесткий половичек намекал, что пора бы уже перебраться на кровать.

— Не знаю, — взволнованно ответил Баттерс, быстро целуя Крейга в коленку — ниже нагнуться не получалось.

— Тебе обязательно нужно, чтобы тебя отымели? — уточнил тот таким ровным тоном, что фраза не казалась грубой. — Можно же обойтись без этого. Хотя если руками недостаточно…

— Если ты просто прикоснешься ко мне, я с ума сойду от счастья! — признался Баттерс, глядя на Крейга снизу вверх огромными сияющими глазами.

Крейг схватил его за запястье и потянул за собой на ближайшую кровать, второй рукой сдергивая покрывало. Уложил на спину и пристроился рядом, каждое мгновение рискуя свалиться на пол: кровати в номере были узковаты для двоих.

— Просто прикоснуться? — задумчиво спросил Крейг и положил ладонь на живот Баттерса — совсем как в тот раз, в клинике. Медленно провел рукой по чувствительной растянутой коже.

— Пожалуйста! — высоким голосом взмолился Баттерс, и Крейг сразу же — одним уверенным движением — обхватил его член. 

Крейг делал это совсем не так, как сам Баттерс, по-другому использовал пальцы и не боялся касаться обнаженной части головки. Все его прикосновения были слишком смелыми, Баттерсу и в голову не приходило, что так можно делать, он всего боялся: любого лишнего движения, давления, касания, резкой смены ритма. А теперь понял, что не чувствовал и десятой части того, что мог бы при должной сноровке. Правда, без Крейга рядом ощущения все равно были бы не те.

Баттерс в ужасе почувствовал, что кончает. Его выгнуло на кровати, затылок вжался в подушку, прикрытую одеялом, а потом тело совсем отказалось подчиняться. 

— Офигеть, — тихо сказал Крейг, глядя, как Баттерс бьется в судорогах оргазма. — Быстро ты. Тебе нравятся парни?

— Мне нравишься только ты! — ответил Баттерс, когда наконец пришел в себя и осознал все еще звучавший в ушах вопрос. — Я пробовал, но меня больше никто не заводит.

— Ты продвинутый чувак, пробовал, значит, — сказал Крейг с еле заметной угрозой в голосе.

— Да не так пробовал! — тут же принялся объяснять Баттерс. — Просто подходил, заговаривал и пытался понять: да или нет. Вообще ничего не чувствовал — ни к кому. А с тобой меня сразу повело, и я понял, что хочу только тебя.

Он сам немного удивился своей откровенности.

— Понятно, — сказал Крейг, и его лицо почти неуловимо расслабилось — Баттерс уже замечал такие изменения. — Какая честь. Хочешь еще раз?

— Да! — моментально согласился Баттерс и сам потянулся к члену Крейга. — Можно мне?

— Валяй, — позволил тот, но уже после пары неуверенных движений Баттерса не выдержал: — Да не так, черт, чего же ты такой криворукий! Как ты себе вообще дрочишь? Ах да, тебе же мало надо.

Крейг остановил руку Баттерса и попытался изменить положение его пальцев.

— Вот этот палец сюда — и сжимай головку чуть сильнее. Бля, давай я сам подрочу, а ты посмотришь?

— Хочешь, я попробую ртом? — чуть не плача, предложил Баттерс.

— Нет уж, ты руками не умеешь, представляю, как будешь делать это ртом. Ну все, успокойся. Иди сюда.

Крейг вдруг неуклюже обнял Баттерса за плечи и прижал к себе. Живот мешал прижиматься всем телом, но даже такие объятия согревали и успокаивали.

Баттерс, не соображая, что делает, начал лихорадочно гладить Крейга по груди, осторожно дотронулся до его сосков — до каждого по очереди, потом погладил по боку и снова обхватил пальцами член.

— Я попробую сделать, как ты хочешь, — шепнул Баттерс, но Крейг уже не возражал и не сопротивлялся.

И кончил он почти так же быстро, как Баттерс до этого, после чего замер на кровати с растерянным выражением лица, словно хотел сказать: «Со мной никогда еще такого не бывало».

— Подумаешь, — беспечно произнес Баттерс, положив голову Крейгу на плечо. — Со всеми иногда случается!

Они выбрались из кровати, только доведя друг друга до оргазма еще пару раз и отоспавшись после этого.

Вечером они наконец пошли по магазинам, и тут Баттерс понял, что Крейг не позволит ему спонсировать себя. Крейг помрачнел после предложения купить ему дорогой джемпер, и Баттерс всеми силами пытался увести разговор в сторону.

— А ты сказал друзьям, что едешь в Денвер на выходные?

— Нет. Зачем им знать? Они и так задрали спрашивать, что у тебя за болезнь такая, — ответил Крейг раздраженно.

«Он не сказал им про малыша, как и обещал!» — осознал Баттерс, и ему захотелось обнять Крейга прямо посреди торгового зала, на виду у множества людей, прогуливающихся вокруг. Люди, заметив Баттерса, сразу начинали пялиться на его живот, но через пару мгновений старались отвести глаза.

Баттерс еле сдержал порыв броситься Крейгу на шею и решил вместо этого еще раз попытаться уговорить его принять деньги.

— Ты меня не так понял, я же не хотел просто заплатить за тебя — и все. Я предлагаю взять у меня в долг — на большой срок.

— Ну не делай из меня идиота, — попросил Крейг, морщась. — Я вроде пока не похож на бомжа, обойдусь без этого джемпера.

— Зря ехали сюда, что ли? — жалобно заскулил Баттерс, изображая мордочку побитого щеночка. — Отдашь потом, тебе так идет, давай купим! Сам подумай — зачем мне семьсот баксов, куда я их дену?

— Черт с тобой, — согласился Крейг. — Я отдам с процентами.

— Не надо! — попробовал было возразить Баттерс, но его резко перебили:

— Ты больно дерзкий! Либо делаем, как я сказал, либо засунь свои деньги себе в жопу!

Баттерс улыбнулся дрожащими губами и начал сворачивать приготовленные триста долларов в трубочку.

— Да тебя в этом отеле подменили! — хмыкнул Крейг.

Они все-таки купили джемпер, и Баттерс подумал, что это почти делает их любовниками. Как и беспечные разговоры — неожиданно оказалось, что больше не нужно стесняться Крейга, что с ним можно разговаривать, как со старым другом, которого у Баттерса никогда не было.

Крейг не обижался, если шутка получалась неудачной (а это случалось почти каждый раз, когда Баттерс пробовал шутить), не просил заткнуться, выслушивая пересказы пройденных недавно игрушек, прочитанных книжек и приличных снов. Не реагировал на взгляды и перешептывания людей вокруг, не морщился, услышав, что Баттерсу нужно отойти в туалет — мама и папа запрещали говорить о таком — и, чтобы отпроситься у них, всегда приходилось придумывать идиотские причины. «Сэр, мне нужно пойти насыпать енотикам корму, чтобы они не перевернули наш мусорный бак». — «Да, молодой человек, как раз вовремя! Мы же ужинаем!» — «Но я слышу, как енотики скребутся в дверь!» — «Хорошо, только быстро!»

Баттерс любил енотиков, но был так счастлив, что с Крейгом можно обойтись без них и без прочей мишуры. Просто сказать: «Я пойду отолью» — и услышать в ответ: «Ага, я тебя здесь подожду!» или «О, я с тобой!» — было бесценно.

Перед сном Баттерса сильно тошнило от усталости и пережитого волнения, поэтому ночью ничего не получилось, они просто легли спать и отключились до утра. Утро началось в четыре часа дня, пора было собираться на автобус.

В автобусе Баттерс сразу же положил голову на колени Крейгу, а тот моментально запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Всю дорогу Баттерс был счастлив, словно уже родил малыша и мог видеться с ним каждый день.

Крейг донес рюкзачок Баттерса до порога его дома и попрощался. Баттерс внезапно понял, что они ни разу не поцеловались, когда ласкали друг друга в номере отеля. Теперь, в родном городе, где каждый их знает, целоваться было бы в высшей степени необдуманно, но от этого желание поцеловать Крейга не уменьшалось. Баттерс удержал его, взяв за запястье, но не знал, что делать дальше. Крейг тоже выглядел не очень уверенно, словно не понимал, чего хочет.

— Увидимся в школе, — сказал он и погладил пальцы Баттерса быстрым незаметным движением, — спасибо за джемпер и за… Ну, классно провели время. Пока.

— Пока, — прошептал Баттерс, хотя собирался сказать другое.

Он стоял на крыльце, бездумно покачивая рюкзаком в одной руке, а вторую положив на живот, и смотрел, как Крейг, не торопясь, уходит вниз по улице. Снова хотелось броситься вслед, и снова это не имело смысла.

В школе Крейг сказал: «Привет!» — и прошел мимо Баттерса, не замедлив шаг. Слева и справа от Крейга шли Клайд и Токен, сзади припрыгивал Твик, и все они, судя по изменившимся лицам, заметили неожиданный «Привет!» и крайне удивились. Раньше Крейг не здоровался с Баттерсом. 

«В конце концов, это прогресс», — грустно подумал Баттерс, провожая компанию Крейга глазами.

Крейг повернул голову вбок и зачем-то пару секунд разглядывал стены.

«Он в моем джемпере. Здорово!»

Крейг вошел в кабинет, придержал двери для друзей и посмотрел им за спины — на этот раз его взгляд был направлен в пол коридора. 

«Он никогда никому не скажет про нас».

Крейг скрылся внутри кабинета, и двери за ним захлопнулись.


End file.
